the price for being an arielle fanboy
by moongoddess54
Summary: hi this is my second fanfic so be nice in the reviews and this took me forever to finish. no couples sorry see ya


The price for being an Arielle fan boy

hi it's me again. i don't know how to add chapters so i'm doing all my stories like this but if you can

Disclaimer: I don't any naruto characters, locations or all that junk enjoy

Normal speaking

_Thought_

**Author note**

_Thought and speech_

Xxxxxxxxxxx means scene/ location/time changes

Arielle: brown eyes, black hair, d cups, hourglass figure and l2 years old

Note: too tedious to do hinata's stutter and, as the old saying goes, if you can't beat em, join em so the girls eventually gave up on the boys after they went after Arielle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: a plan is made**

PHASE 1: MAKE A PLAN

''No means no, for gods sake you lot. Honestly if I said no the first twenty trillion times, what on earth made you think I would anything different today.'' Screeched Arielle, pinned to a wall surrounded by forty different genin all asking her to either marry them or to be theirs. She pinched the bridge of her nose and gave sigh before simply pushing a button behind her sending all forty of the ninja student's flying through a hole in her roof. ''_my god, I can't take it anymore'' _the brown eyed beauty thought just as she opened her curtains only to burst out laughing at the sight of kakashi, iruka, gaara, kankuro, naruto, shikamaru, choji, the males of akatsuki( you heard me), kabuto, sasuke, rock lee, neji , shino and kiba (akamaru in tow dragging a banner behind him) all gathered around her window all with hearts in their eyes, ' we love Arielle' posters, banners and t-shirts on. gaara had even replaced that kanji on his head with a tattoo of her head surround by the words ' gaara + Arielle 4 ever' and was as they looked on was building a sand sculpture of her out of that sand in his now bright turquoise gourd ( Arielle's favourite colour). Kabuto was even blushing every time she moved and shino was spelling out her name in those bugs

''O.k. that is just sad but you got to give them props for creativity '' she said to her best friends, sakura, ino, hinata, tenten and temari who all nodded in response while snickering. Suddenly the six girls all shot a quick look at the 'Arielle fan club' standing outside the window, then at each other, sprouted identical Cheshire cat grins and nodded in silent agreement before bolting out of the room, then returning with six barrels of glue, varying colours of glitter and camera's at the ready. After a quick once over off the gear, the six ran to the roof, whistling at the boys to get their attention, readying themselves at the edge of the roof and dumping the stuff all over the boys who had gathered around the edge of one wall to get a glimpse of their angel on earth. Whipping out the camera's they proceeded to take as many pictures of the glue-drenched, glitter-covered boys all the while laughing their brains out.

''That … 'gasp' … was … 'gasp'... genius …'' hinata breathed, trying to laugh, breath and talk at the same time. ''would you have copying machine and maybe some staple guns around here?'' Temari asked holding on to her sides for dear life. ''yeah.'' Arielle gasped. Just then ino got an idea using a genjutsu in the form of a light bulb to alert the others before her face cracked into a huge ear-to-ear grin. ''I know that look Ino. What are you planning'' said Sakura suspiciously. ''don't worry billboard brow, all I need are some staple guns, a copier and some of the most embarrassing pictures of your team mates or in your case Temari brothers.'' Ino said slyly eyes shinning brightly.

End of chapter one

**Hi guys its me again **

**Just to recap: Arielle is going to get even with the boys who are constantly hounding her. So ino comes up with a plan. **

**Also there are a few shippudden spoilers. enjoy**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: phase 2 **

PHASE 2: COPY AND DISTRIBUTE THE PICUTRES

The next day the six friends arrived back Arielle's place to initiate phase 2 of 'operation ultimate team-mate humiliation' or 'the plan' for short as Ino had decided to call it. Armed with pictures, staple guns at the ready and camcorders for phase 3, they began. First up was team 7, with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was in a makeshift Kakashi outfit (mask and everything) with his hair gelled into his sensei's hairstyle prancing around reading make-out paradise and then in a second picture he was burning it.

''kakashi-sensei is going to kill naruto for this when he sees this'' Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was dressed like his brother (sharingan eyes activated and wrinkles under his eyes even) holding a flag with the words ' I KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY, TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD USING THE KYUUBI AND I'M STILL GONNA GET MY BUTT HANDED TO ME BY MY LITTLE BROTHER. MY GOD I SUCK. Written all over it.

All the girls had started laughing their heads off again after just that first pair of idiotic pictures.

''My team next'' yelled Ino

Shikamaru was tied to a lamppost, clearly drunk out of his skull, with a t-shirt saying 'I HAVE POSITIVITY ISSUES AND I DON'T CARE.' He was even holding a bottle of sake to prove he was drunk

''How on earth did you get him to drink sake and wear that? Also isn't that tsunade's sake he's holding.'' Arielle said to the clearly alarmed sakura and ino who were both blushing brilliantly.

Choji was standing on a scale, a weight lose book in one hand and a stick of celery in the other.

''Who knew that fat pig actually cared about his weight'' stated tenten both completely shocked and amazed.

''Hinata's turn'' said temari pointing to the deeply blushing bluenette

Kiba dancing around with shino's bugs covered in purple glitter (probably as a prank)

Shino was burning all his dog treat's and chew toys (probably as revenge).

''I wonder if dog boy knows about this?'' Tenten asked. ''he will once the stage two is complete.'' Sakura replied giggling

Loud giggles followed this comments, but as temari went to slap down her pictures of gaara and kankuro, an arm shot out to stop her. Temari said confused ''something wrong''. ''Yeah. If you copy those pictures of gaara he'll kill you, won't he.'' Sakura cautioned looking terrified knowing first hand what the future kazekage was capable of. ''not if he wants a chance with me, he won't.'' Arielle added still thinking of the huge sculpture in her back garden.

It was gaara in a panda suit holding a shukaku doll that was twice his size.

''Ha-ha-ha well ya have to give him credit for not being as embarrassing as the last guy. But still this is the 'great subaku-no-gaara'' Laughed tenten almost choking rolling on the floor holding onto her sides for dear life as tears flooded down her eyes.

Kankuro however was in full-fledged idiot mode posing as a girl in a silver ankle length dress one side slit up to the thighs, black high-heels and his hair down, straightened and everything posing with neji in a blue dress with his hair in a floor length plait.

''Holy cow. How on earth did you get this sort of dirt? '' Yelled Hinata laughing her heart out.

''One word Hinata. Karin'' said temari smugly. ''I thought she was obsessed with sasuke'' asked Arielle. ''Not anymore. She is all about Gaara and Kankuro now.'' Sakura stated. ''But frankly you can't talk hinata. It's your cousin he's posing with'' Ino said to the now furiously blushing bluenette

''Anyway, on to mine'' announced tenten

Lee is dressed up as Gai doing the good guy pose

All the girls' sweatdropped at this giving each other the 'what-an-idiot look

''Oh. I just remembered. I found this when I was rooting around for an old CD. Check it out.'' Arielle said producing a photo from her back pocket. The reactions were both odd and predictable as sakura and ino burst out laughing, tenten and temari blushed ruby-red and hinata fainted. ''so what do you think of this'' Arielle said watching the still blushing tenten and temari try to wake the unconscious hinata.

The picture was of all the boys, having obviously used the sexy-no-jutsu, were all in ankle length dresses with their hair done and everything.

''I didn't Sasuke-kun and Naruto looked so good in dresses'' Ino said. ''Ditto with my brothers. Kankuro and Gaara should wear makeup more often. How did you get something like this? Its perfect blackmail.'' Temari stated impressed at Arielle's daring. ''It was easy. Naruto, sasuke and I were on a mission together and naruto said something about meeting the others later. As you might expect, I followed them to where they were meeting and, when I saw what they were doing I snapped a picture.'' Arielle said snickering at the opened-mouthed females.

**Hi guys. Because I'm nice I'll give you the descriptions of what the boys look like and to save time they are all wearing black dresses, hair colour the same, any markings still on, some are hiding behind fans, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, mascara and twelve inch high heels. I admit that some of these I got from sexy no jutsu gone wrong. But I don't care.**

**Naruto = floor length hair, silver eyeshadow, red lipstick and holding a white fur topped fan hiding half his face.**

**Sasuke = hair in a tenten style, red eyeshadow, blue lipstick and no fan**

**Shikamaru = hair in the usual ponytail, turquoise eyeshadow, black lipstick and no fan**

**Choji = waist length plaited hair, indigo eyes, rich red lips and no fan**

**Kiba = hair in a temari style but with two instead of four, green eyes, purple lips and no fan**

**Shino = hair in a ino style, grey eyes, silver lips, holding an outstretched fan just below his chin**

**Gaara = shoulder length hair, blue eyes, turquoise lips and holding a red fan at waist height**

**Kankuro = elbow length hair, brown eyes, cerulean lips and no fan**

**Neji = same hair style, white eyes, pink lips and a white fan pointed down from shoulder height**

**Lee = ankle length hair, bottle green eyes and lips and , guess what, the same coloured fan. **

**Sorry about the interruption. Back to the story. **

''What is it with that guy and green outfit's'' Arielle said looking frantic.

''you know what we should do with that picture'' tenten said deviously. ''what?'' asked hinata who had recovered from the shock of seeing her cousin in a dress twice. ''Mail it to them and send it to that akatsuki thing. They'd be humiliated'' tenten answered cackling evilly. The other five started inching away from their seemingly insane best friend. ''that is actually a good idea, though next time do it without the evil laugh'' hinata pointed out.

Still talking about the whole boys in dresses deal. The girls got to work stapling up pictures everywhere in konoha and copying more if they ran out after being handed a walkie-talkie if they got caught by the boys whose reputations they were crushing like ants.

''And once again the best thing about this is that because you're my friends they can't kill you.'' Arielle laughed into her walkie-talkie as she finished putting up the last 7000 pictures of naruto above ichiraku's. She made a hand sign and disappeared back to her place, laughing her heart out all the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house

''Time for phase 3, everyone got your camcorders? Arielle, stay here and '' Ino announced loudly making Hinata jump. The best friends nodded, made some hand signs, generated a doppelganger and set off to record the results of their prank.

**O.k. loyal readers. In the next few chapters I show the aftermath of the girl's mischief. **

**Chapter 3: Naruto and Sasuke**

PHASE THREE: RECORD THE REACTIONS

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for naruto, one of the posters of him burning the icha icha paradise books drifted down into the restaurant where who should be sitting there but his former teacher iruka and present teacher kakashi drowning their rejection sorrows in ramen and sake, mostly sake. The embarrassing picture drifted into kakashi's lap where the normally calm through easily enraged sensei picked it up, took one look at it, turned bright red with both humiliation and fury, handed it to the confused academy teacher, paid the bill and took off saying a load of profanities and death threats under his breath making the chuunin beside him blush vividly.

Iruka glanced down at the paper shoved into his hands before bursting out laughing and taking off to the show the other teachers only to stop suddenly to see that the sensei's he was trying to find were laughing their guts out at similar pictures of sasuke, kiba, neji and the others looking totally ridiculous. ''who knew the great neji huugya looked so good in a dress'' kurenai chuckled. ''I can't believe that shikamaru drank alcohol at all and tsunade's at that.'' asuma bellowed almost chocking. Gai didn't say anything as he both had fainted from shock of seeing gaara in a panda suit, kankuro in a dress and lee in a gai outfit. Glancing over at the fallen sensei iruka asked ''are they going to be o.k.?'' ''sure don't worry iruka but I wouldn't like to be naruto right now'' Genma said calmly. ''why?'' The academy sensei asked. ''Because kakashi is going to rip him limb from limb when he gets a hold of him and speak of the devils, the goes naruto and kakashi now.'' Raidou said watching what looked like an orange bullet rocket by closely followed by a grey-green-silverish blur yelling swears and death threats that made all the teachers sweatdrop. ''now that is hitting below the belt'' asuma said wincing as the orange and blonde blur that was naruto get booted into a tree, flicked back into the ground by the recoil of the pine, causing a large crater to form on impact, picked up by the collar of his shirt and dragged off to who-knows-where to probably get knocked into next week by the outraged sensei.

Kakashi then yelled something that the both terrified and amused senseis couldn't make out. ''what did he say?'' kurenai asked her chain-smoking boyfriend. ''I think it was something along the lines of 'when I get through with you, there will be more orange craters in the forest than you've had ramen at ichiraku's. '' Asuma replied now watching the soon-to-be pulverised genin fought the urge to wet his himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke**

The uchiha was calmly walking down the street towards the forest when a piece of paper floated down and smacked him in face. Grabbing it, he looked at it and his cheeks turned bright pink. Yes he had found one of his images. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Looking behind him caused his eye's to bug out at the sight of an army of fan girls racing towards him. He noticed that each of them were clutching the pictures of him and started sprinting so fast he looked like a black chidori, with the sound effects to match, to avoid being either run over or caught by the crazed fan girls.

''_what did I do to deserve this''. _he thought briefly forgetting the grudge against his brother as he sped through konoha chased by the over hyped girls accidentally running over and crushing anything unlucky enough to be caught in the path of destruction.

After about two hours of non-stop running, the females finally caught him and started hauling him to their H.Q. to do you-don't-want-to-know-what to him. ''_help me someone'' _he thought hopelessly not noticing the madly giggling pinkette perched on top of a café sipping a latte, recording everything.

Four hours later, a traumatised looking sasuke and an excessively bleeding naruto met in front of ichiraku's. But the boys heads both shot up as they said together ''sakura''. But they didn't have time to converse about the treacherous pinkette as both noticed that a sledge hammer wielding kakashi and the herd of fan girls were coming for them from opposite sides and starting sprinting away at top speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Shikamaru and choji**

''How did this happen?'' shikamaru asked himself as he strained against the chains keeping him tethered to the cliff trying to ignore the dye running of his now bright purple hair. _''How troublesome. I just know Ino is behind this '' _He thought sighing unaware that he and choji were having the same idea.

**I would explain how it happened but I'm not. So if you wanna know what happened to him, use your bloody imagination!**

Choji however was, in his case, a much worse situation as he was desperately trying to avoid the manic gym instructors chasing him. ''I know your behind this Ino.'' He screamed still madly dodging the instructors closing in on him.

Their bleach-blonde teammate was nearby was laughing her head off at the sight of both of them all the while catching everything on tape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Kiba and Shino**

''When I get my hands on you bug boy, you are gonna regret being born'' Kiba roared chasing a terrified Shino who was covered in purple glitter, chicken feathers and strangely but not surprisingly, tire tracks. ''I only did it because of what you did to my bugs'' Shino yelped as he was tackled by a furious Akamaru who did not seem to not be impressed about Shino's idea of revenge and also because he had a bag of dog treats stapled to his back.

Hinata was nearby giggling madly with kurenai who had volunteered to help her record the embarrassing spectacle her male student's were making below the terrace where they were sitting solely because it would beat asuma's film of team 7 in spandex at the jonin's movie night . ''They will eventually figure out your behind this'' Kurenai stated. But hinata was too busy trying to break a rib laughing to hear the warning from her concerned sensei. But as she stopped for breath she said ''don't worry, kurenai sensei. Their love interest, Arielle, and I are like this so they can't touch me without possibly blowing their chances with her.'' the breathless bluenette said holding up her crossed fingers to add emphasis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: Gaara and kankuro**

Gaara was practicing a new sand jutsu and kankuro was tuning up crow, both having a drink of lemonade and making idle chitchat while they worked, when two flyers 'accidentally' dropped by their sister floated down to them. Both picked them up looking confused, then promptly dropped then in surprise. Kankuro turned a mix between ruby and purple, while Gaara was turning a new shade of khaki green. The two humiliated boys looked at each other, turned and threw up in the bushes behind them before sprinting away, leaving Temari to roll around, clutching her sides laughing so hard she almost choked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

''Where did those come from?'' kankuro asked desperately looking sick to his looking equally sick little brother who just paused to puke in front of him and sprint off. But then the boy's both screeched to a halt, both having the same thought._ ''temari'' _they thought simultaneously before throwing up again.

The girl in question was recording the boys being visited by their breakfast, was laughing her brains out over the so-called subaku-no-gaara blow chunks.

**Chapter 7: lee and neji**

Lee was pounding the snot out of an innocent tree, yelling something about youth every time one of his kicks chopped off another fifty or so branch while Neji standing around waiting for Tenten to join them for some target practice on the spandex clad moron behind him. As Lee was turning the tree into a stump, the force of his kick knocked two pictures. One floated down to smack neji in the face while the other landed in lee's out-stretched hand. Looking at them caused the normally quiet Hyuuga to let out a very girlish scream, clamping a hand over his mouth and taking off into the woods. On his way he saw a very bruised, bloody and semi-unconscious naruto tied to a stump and kakashi standing next to him cranking up a chainsaw. Neji walked ten something steps behind kakashi, made a clone who threw up loudly in the nearest shrub and fainted, the very confused and frankly, disturbed jonin went to help neji, the pale eyed boy woke up and untied naruto who promptly ran for his life after making a clone so kakashi would beat him up instead of the genin and thanking neji. The aforementioned Hyuuga then turned away and restarted hurling up a lung. While neji was emptying his stomach all over a helpless bush, lee was out cold having imitated his idol and fainting from the sight of one of his so-called best kept secrets. Neji came back to the tai-jutsu master and already had an idea about who did this to them. ''I'll get you for this tenten, you hear me!'' neji screeched at the top of his lungs before crouching down to his fallen team-mate. _ ''and lee probably will too when he wakes up'' _he thought looking back down at lee. Tenten, however, was too busy having hysterics while recording the whole ordeal to listen to the enraged hyuuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8: the final picture**

''_There. I'm finally finished.'' _Arielle thought addressing the last letter to Deidara and putting it in the post box just as a madly giggling pinkette, a bleached blonde who was checking her recording, a silently fidgeting bluenette, a blushing brunette and a bright pink dusty blonde appeared next to her making her jump. ''I told you not to do that. You know it scares me when you pop out of nowhere like that.'' The startled brunette said exasperated. ''Don't worry girl. We got the recordings. Did your part of the plan go well.'' Sakura asked finally able to contain her laughter enough to talk in full sentences. Taking the nod as a reply, Ino signalled to the group to follow her as they entered the final phase of operation ultimate teammate humiliation.

Stage 4

HANG A HUGE POSTER OF AREILLE'S PICTURE OFF OF THE HOKAGE RESIDENCE BUILDING.

''Oh. I just remembered I got some help for us. O.k. girls, you can come out now.'' Arielle said and out-stepped a grinning Tsunade and a blushing Shizune. ''where is Tonton, tsunade-sama.'' Sakura asked puzzled. ''I left him with Gai but if he comes back with a spandex jacket I'll demolish him.'' The godaime said to her student.

''can we please get back business people '' ino said clicking her fingers at the group behind her getting their attention. ''Remember this needs to be flawless and most importantly. We. Can't. Get. Caught. And as much as I hate imitating naruto, I have to say this it emphasize my point. So 'argh' believe it'' She said blushing after the last part so they got every part of the seriousness of the plan.

The group looked at her, at each other and finally, nodded. ''here we go.'' Announced tenten and temari, sounding more like twins every second they were around each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, the small group of friends were climbing the steps up to the roof carrying a large folded and tied up poster between them, tsunade, sakura, temari and hinata on one side and tenten, ino, Shizune and ino on the other. ''everyone still got their nails'' temari asked taking the group nod as a yes then stopped as they reached the right spot. Taking two nails in their mouths, a hammer in one hand and one piece of the ultimate embarrassment in the other. They got to work hammering the nails into the poster very carefully and after ten minutes of frantically checking the hold they had on it, Ino gave the signal to cut the ropes. As the picture tumbled down for all to see, the group noticed that all the target shinobi were standing in the perfect viewpoint. Arielle gave a small, low whistle but, strangely they heard and being fan-boys they knew her voice better than they knew their own and so turned and saw the girl's handiwork. As they watched, the boys turned and their eyes bugged out, their mouths flew open and seemed to refuse to close and they all let out huge girly screams fainted except for lee that just started ranting about how youthful they looked in dresses.

''you don't this was too much, do you'' Arielle said worried about the out-cold males beneath them.

''not at all and besides we aren't done yet'' hinata said grinning holding up a tape recorder and the out-cold boys phones.

''I have one thing to say. Who are you and what have you done with hinata?''

EPILOGUE

''Hey itachi, you got mail'' Hidan said handing the Uchiha the envelope who promptly tore it to shreds opening it. He burst out laughing. Confused Hidan opened the letter he had gotten from the same person who sent everyone in akatsuki a letter. As he opened his messages, the others members did too … ''is it that Sasuke Uchiha in a dress!'' cried Kisame sweatdropping.

THE END

**Well there you have it. This took me over four weeks to finish so if you say it needs work you will regret it and I know it is repetitive so don't say that in your reviews but review all the same.**


End file.
